Back in Black
by UnderAnOpenSky
Summary: Eli and Clare's relationship starting with the Boiling Point, all the way to where we are now. The entire story is in Eli's POV, so you know you wanna read it now :  Mostly follows the plot of the show, with a little bit of my imagination mixed in. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**I haven't much to say, except that this is my first fan fiction, oh, and that I'll love you mucho if you read and review it :) The summary pretty much speaks for itself, so get to it!**

**P.S.-**** I do not in any way, shape, or form own Degrassi…except Eli, he's all mine ;)**

Chapter 1 

They say bad things happen for a reason, but I don't think I'll ever figure this one out. Why was God doing this to me? I never did anything wrong. He took away the one thing I could ever truly love; Julia. Sweet, sweet Julia. Her deep, dark grey eyes that made me weak at the knees, her beautiful smile that could make angels jealous, and the jasmine scent of her dark brown, almost black hair. "Oh God, why?" I mumbled, as I sat on by bed staring at an old photograph taken of Julia and I a few months ago.

No. I can't keep doing this to myself. It had been 5 months since the accident. I've got to move on, or, at least try.

My parents are making me switch schools. Degrassi, I believe. They think it'll be good for me. As if changing schools is really going to make me forget Jul…_"No!" _I mentally smacked myself. _"Stop thinking about her." _ I thought.

"Eli, honey, are you up there? Hurry up, or you'll be late for your appointment" CeCe called from the kitchen. "Yeah, I'll be right down." Damn it, I forgot. I have to go to Degrassi today to sort out my schedule. I'm really not in the mood to go anywhere, but I don't have much choice, do I? I grabbed my keys to my hearse, Morty, and ran out the door. Why I'm in such a rush, I have no clue.

I pulled into the Degrassi parking lot to find students hanging around outside the building. I'm guessing school just let out. It was your typical teenage crowd. The jocks, the Goths, the cheerleaders, you know, your standard stereotypes. I started to zone out when all of a sudden I heard a crunch sound and stopped the car. Great, it's not even my first day at a new school and I already broke something.

I got out of the car and noticed a pair of crushed glasses underneath my rear tire. I picked them up and noticed two girls standing before me, and staring me down, waiting for me to say something. One was real dark skinned with black hair. She wore way too much make-up and looked real fake. The other girl was much prettier. Her short, bouncy, auburn curls really complimented her pale face.

"I think they're dead." I said, holding out the busted glasses waiting for one of the girls to take them. "Uh.." the pale girl began to speak, "It's okay. I don't need them anymore…I got…laser surgery." She said. She seemed nervous, though I couldn't understand why.

I couldn't help but notice her eyes as she spoke of them. They were the most beautiful shade of blue I had ever seen. "You have pretty eyes." Wait…did I say that…OUTLOUD? Well, what's the worse that could happen? She can't slap me for complimenting her. She seemed to blush a little, then looked down at her feet. Cute. " Thanks." She said. "I'll…uh..see you around?" "Guess you will" I said. And with that, I got back into Morty and drove off.

Man, talk about first impressions. I can't believe I broke that poor girls' glasses, not that she should have them in the first place. Those beautiful eyes shouldn't be covered, even by glass. Wait..what am I doing? I can't do this again. Not now, not ever. I shook her out of my head as I pulled into a parking spot. I stepped out of Morty and made my way to the doors of Degrassi.

**Review por favor :) I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Damn, I just saw the finale…Eli's freaking nuts! But, that's why we love him. I think all us girls need an Eli in our lives, don't you think? Anyways, ya'll need to start reviewing…or else. If you think it sucks, tell me. I love criticism, and maybe it'll help me write a little better. Welp, without further ado, here's chapter 2! (Ha that rhymed :P)**

Chapter 2

"Well Mr. Goldsworthy, here is your schedule. It's your basic grade 11 classes. I hope you enjoy your time at Degrassi." The principal, Mr. Simpson, gave me the standard "Welcome to my school" lecture. I stopped listening after the 3rd syllable. "Thank you, sir." I said as I grabbed my schedule from his hand. Algebra 2, American History, French, Chemistry, Gym, Lunch (of course) and…wait? What's this? "Grade 11 Advanced English?" I don't remember asking for that, not that it was an issue. English was my best subject.

"Yes, your previous school's records of your English grades made you eligible for the advanced class. I hope that's okay?" Mr. Simpson said. "No, its fine." I said. It really wasn't a big deal, it just meant more work.

"Well, good then. Enjoy your stay at Degrassi." Enjoy my stay? What is this, a hotel? "Thank you sir. I will." That was a lie. It was a high school. No one ever enjoys their "stays" at a high school.

"Great! See you tomorrow." He shook my hand and I was out the door in a flash. On the drive home, for some reason, I started to think about that blue-eyed girl. She was cute, pretty even. Hell, she was beautiful. She's probably the one good thing about that school.

Stop it, Eli. You can't afford to do this again. Not now. Maybe not ever again.

I shook her out of my mind as I pulled into the driveway. I wasn't really in the mood to talk, so I quietly entered my house, trying to sneak past my mom. "Hi honey. How'd the meeting go? Did you get your schedule?" Fail. "It was fine, and yes I did. It's just your basic classes, nothing special." I explained. "Well, great! I hope you like it here, Eli. It'll be a fresh start for you. It will help you cope, I just know it."

Ugh. Why does she have to even bring it up? "I hope so." Was all I could say. I didn't want to think about it right now. Before she could say anything else, I headed up the stairs to my room.

I sat on my bed, thinking about the hell day I had to face tomorrow. I hate being the new kid, although it could be worse. At least I'm not middle-of-the-year-new. I doubt I'll make any friends. I mostly like to keep to myself. I slipped on my headphones and blasted The Dead Hand and drifted off into my own world.

.

.

.

The loud riff of a guitar managed to wake me from my unplanned nap. I reached into my pocket and checked my phone. Holy crap, 10:30? Ugh. I'm that much closer to tomorrow. I slowly got up and changed into black sweatpants and a black t-shirt. Then I crawled back into bed and drifted off to sleep, strangely enough, thinking about that blue-eyed beauty.

**Sorry, kinda short, I know, but it's pretty much a filler. I wanna focus on Eli's out of school life as well. Welp, you know the drill, review please! Next chapter should be up tomorrow! Oh, btw, when you review, let me know if you think I'm portraying Eli well. I think I am, but I'd like some outside opinions. Thanks loves!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, thank you guys so much for reviewing! Keep em' comin'! It really inspires me to write more! :D Since you guys are awesome, I took skipped my lunch in school to write chapter 3 for ya. You're welcome :)**

Chapter 3

I woke up extra early the next morning to shower and ready myself to get today over with. _"You'll be fine; just don't think about her, you can do this." _I thought. I wanted to believe that was true.

I slipped on a pair of black skinny jeans, a black shirt, dark grey blazer, black shoes, and applied a little eyeliner. I grabbed my keys and headed for Morty. "Have a good day, sweetie!" I heard CeCe yell from the kitchen. Good day wasn't really in my vocabulary anymore.

I found a parking spot and made my way to Degrassi. _"Well, here goes nothing." _ I had everything I needed for class in my backpack, so I headed straight to my first class: Algebra 2. I paid attention for about 3 seconds, then started coloring my nails with a black Sharpie. Most of my classes ended up like this. I have the attention span of a squirrel.

Being the new kid, I sat by myself at lunch. No big deal. I liked being by myself. I'm not the biggest people person. I mostly read comics the whole period while listening to Dead Hand. The bell finally rang and I was off to my last class; English.

I aimlessly walked through the school trying to find my English room. _"Great, I'm lost." _ I was about to just give up when I spotted someone. The blue-eyed girl. I guess she could tell I was clueless, because she came up to me. "Excuse me, do you need some help? You look kinda lost." She said with a smile. God, she was beautiful. "Uh, yeah. Could you help me find Mrs. Dawes' room? I'm new here so yes, I'm quite lost." I said. She smiled again as she giggled.

"Sure. Just follow me. I have that class right now too." She said. So I did. I wanted to talk to her, start a conversation, but what would I say? I didn't even know her name. "Thank you..…sorry, I.. didn't catch your name." "Clare." What a beautiful name. It was fitting for her. She held out her hand. "Eli" I shook her soft, pale hand. "Nice to meet you Eli, and welcome to Degrassi." She said with a huge smile that left me breathless. "Nice to meet you as well, Clare." I said as we arrived to English.

"Well, were certainly not going to learn anything out here. Lets head in." Clare said. She walked through the door way and I immediately followed, just enough to smell her sweet strawberry hair. "Tardy Ms. Edwards. This is a first." Mrs. Dawes said. "Sorry Mrs. Dawes, I was helping Eli find his way here. He's new." Clare said with an innocent tone. She was adorable.

"Oh, well okay then. Welcome to my class Eli. You can take the empty seat right in front of Clare." A seat in front of Clare…what are the odds? I sat down and attempted to listen to Mrs. Dawes lecture. All I could think about was Clare. How beautiful, and kind, and sweet she is. I want to get to know her more, definitely.

"_No, no NO! Don't you remember what happened last time you loved someone? She died. And it's all your fault!" _It was true. I can't do that to Clare. She seems to have such a zest for life. It would be a shame if it came to an untimely close.

"Okay everyone, before you leave, I need to give you tonight's homework. Write me a two-page research paper about anything you want. It will be due tomorrow. Have a nice day." And with that, my first day was over and I flew out the door. Damn it! I forgot my backpack. Before I could head back to get it, I heard someone call me. "Eli! Eli! Over here!" It was Clare…with my backpack. "Thank goodness I found you. You forgot this in English." She said, handing me my bag. "I was just on my way back to get it when you called me. Thanks for snatching it before someone else did." I said. "Yeah, there's a lot of backpack thieves in this school, so watch your back." She said with a smile and a wink. We both laughed. "I'll keep that in mind." I smiled at her and she began to blush.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye." She said. And then she was gone. She has got to be the cutest thing I've ever laid eyes on. I think we could be great friends. If only it could be more.

**Another filler, sorry :/ I'll probably have a lot of these, just because, unfortunately, Eli isn't in every episode of Degrassi. However I should be getting back to the Boiling Point in the next chapter. Welp, review please, and maybe I'll have the next chapter up tonight :)**


	4. AN

**A/N: Sorry guys, I hate these authors' notes as much as you do. I'm not really liking this story too much, I mean if you guys want me to continue, I will, just let me know. I came up with a really great story when I was "doing my work" in chemistry. I'm probably gonna start a new story this weekend called "Alone Again, Naturally". Not gonna tell you my idea though; it would ruin the surprise :) Anyway, like I said, let me know if you want me to proceed with this story too. I will, I don't mind. Tell me in those fabulous reviews you leave me :) Ciao loves! **


End file.
